1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to packages, and more particularly to sterile packages having a plurality of sterile articles therein. Still more particularly, it relates to the carriage of products within such packages.
2. The Background Art
Sterile packages for retaining a plurality of sterile articles are known. Typically, such packages have a tray with recesses, with the sterile articles being received in the recesses. The recesses are commonly covered with a cover permeable to the passage of a sterilization gas and impermeable to the passage of bacteria. The tray and articles are rendered sterile by passing the sterilization gas through the cover and onto the articles and tray. The covered trays may then be stored and transported while maintaining the sterile barrier in the tray. At the time of a medical procedure, the cover is removed by operating personnel to expose the sterile articles for use in the procedure. For larger sterile articles, a large container may be used with a tray retaining the sterile articles being received in a cavity of the container.
In a suitable form, such containers may be vacuum formed, by a process in which a plastic sheet is clamped to a frame, and the sheet is heated and drawn down into a mold by a vacuum. Since the entire package is preferably disposable, it is desirable to minimize the thickness of its walls in order to reduce the cost and bulk of the container. This also aids in allowing the sheet to conform to the mold. However, the vacuum formed container may have regions of weakness due to a reduced thickness of the wall induced by the vacuum forming process. In this case, the region of weakness may rupture or tear, thus exposing the sterile articles to the atmosphere which may cause contamination of the tray unknown to the attending operating personnel, with possible deleterious results to the patient.
In one form, the plastic sheet and corresponding container walls may be made thicker, but, in that case all of the walls in the container will also be thicker which is actually unnecessary, adding to the cost of the sterile container, as well as its bulk, and complicating the vacuum forming process. Hence, it is desirable to provide a sterile container at minimum cost and thickness and maximum strength to prevent contamination of the sterile articles which are used in the procedure.